Severus Interferes
by ViolinFire14
Summary: Severus is in love with Minerva. But he suspects that she and Albus have feelings for each other. What will happen if he decides to interfere?
1. Interference

**A/N: Hey guys. I am back with a short story, featuring one of my favourite pairings :) I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, all reviews are welcome**

* * *

I now know that it is true. She is in love with him. Minerva loves him. She denies it, but it's there. However, he doesn't return the feelings. Maybe I'm just blind, but I don't see it. I must discuss the issue with her. I can't let Minerva be blindly in love with someone who doesn't reciprocate her feelings. I must tell her.

* * *

"Minerva. I need to speak with you," I heard someone say.

I turned towards the voice. It was Severus.

"Oh, Severus. I didn't here you come in. What is it you need to speak to me about?" I asked him curiously.

"Minerva. I know that you are in love with Albus," he said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?"

"I know that you love him, Minerva."

"Really, Severus? Now what makes you think that?" Skepticism laced my voice.

"Come on, Minerva! I see it every day. I see the way you interact with him. The way you light up whenever you speak to him, or by the simple mention of his name."

"Your _point_, Severus?"

"He doesn't love you back, Minerva. I _care_ about you as a friend. I just, don't want you to get hurt. He doesn't love you back," his eyes had genuine care glowing through them.

At first, I didn't believe him. How could I? I don't believe him.

"I don't believe you. I don't. No. I-" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Minerva." With those words, he walked out.

I sat there, too stunned to move, feeling empty.

* * *

I quietly made my way to the Great Hall. It was now time for dinner. I had been distracted ever since Severus spoke with me. His words kept swirling around in my mind. _He doesn't love you, Minerva._

No matter how hard I had tried, the dreaded truth kept coming back. It was staring to eat away at me. The words kept pulling at my heart. It was almost as if the words he spoke themselves, were trying to break me. I didn't let that happen.

I was caught up in my own chaotic pool of thoughts, until I saw hime there. The man of whom I loved so dearly. I froze for a moment, before quickly regaining my control. I headed over to the long table. I quickly greeted him, and turned my attention to the food in front of me.

_What if he never returns my feelings?_ I began to ask myself. _He may never love you._

I suddenly didn't feel hungry any more. But I tried to act normal. I took little food, feeling I couldn't stomach much. I saw him turn to me.

"Minerva, my dear. Are you alright? You seem a little pale. Are you feeling ok?" His voice, so soft, and laced with concern. It almost broke me.

"Yes, Albus. I'm fine. It's just been a long day, that's all." I tried to stay calm.

"Are you sure, dear?" I felt his hand lightly touch my arm.

"I'm _fine_, Albus," I told him sternly. "Please. Just, leave me be." He looked taken aback.

Before I could hear his response, I was gone. I ran out of the Great Hall as fast as I could. The moment I broke free of the double doors, that's when it happened. I broke. The tears began trickling down my cheeks as I slid down the wall dejectedly. I drew my knees close to my chest, and placed my head in my hands. _Why? Why did he have to say that?_ I thought.

I soon felt a cool breeze brush across my face. I could feel the sturdy base of an old oak tree pressing against my back. I was outside. How on earth...?

I sat quietly. My body was shaking as the sobs wracked my body. I let the tears fall. I had to get it out. I had to let the loneliness and sadness I had felt all day release.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Albus had searched for what felt like ages. He had to find Minerva. He didn't know what had just transpired only an hour ago. He had looked everywhere so far, her office, her quarters, her classroom, anywhere he could think of.

He was currently pacing his office, trying to decipher where she had gone to. He stopped by the arched window, staring out of it blankly. In the distance, there was a small figure. It took him a few minuets to snap out of his distant gaze, but once he did, he took notice of the darkened figure.

Minerva? Is that Minerva? He decided to go out there and find out.

* * *

I had finally calmed down enough and just decided to sit here. I was lost in my thoughts about what Severus had told me, and sometimes not thinking at all. I stared into space, not noticing much around me.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, which tore me out of my thoughts, and caused me to flinch at the contact. I looked up to see who it was. It was Albus.


	2. Unexpected Rejection

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't written in a short while. I have been very busy with school work. Homework is constant until holiday comes around. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I wasn't sure what else to add, and I hope that it's better than nothing.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. A big thanks for all the reviews, and, as always, all reviews are welcome! Enjoy!**

* * *

_I then felt a hand on my shoulder, which tore me out of my thoughts, and caused me to flinch at the contact. I looked up to see who it was. It was Albus._

* * *

He kneeled down beside me, concern displayed in his expression. I could feel the pain building up again. Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Minerva? Minerva. What's wrong, my dear?" I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it again.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks again, blurring my vision. I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me, and I buried my head into Albus' chest. He held me close, making it harder to stop the tears from falling.

I felt him moving me to sit in his lap, whilst rocking me back and forth in slow, gentle movements. His hand stroked my back in soothing motions.

"Minerva, my dear, what's bothering you?"

"Severus. H-he told me," I stammered slightly.

Albus was staring into my eyes. There was something odd, about the way he was staring at me, but I shrugged it off. I decided to just let it out.

"Albus. I am in love with you," I whispered. "Severus, he told me that you didn't return my feelings," I said with a heavy sigh.

He seemed to freeze at my confession. There was a long silence between us, which added to the building tension

"Minerva, my dear. I wish I could say that what Severus told you, wasn't true." I stared at him, not wanting to believe his words. But when I looked at him, I saw that he wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry, Tabby," sincerity laced his tone. And with that, he was gone.

"Albus?"

Severus Snape hurried back inside the school, worried that the potion would wear off before he reached his quarters in the gloomy dungeons.

So far, it was working. His plans to win her over were working. His love for her had been hidden for so long, that he's finally decided to act on it. And that first meant he had to do something about Albus. Usually, Severus wouldn't behave this way. When he fell in love with Lily, he would never do anything like this. He would never try to interfere. He just watched, in the distance, trapped in the anger he felt towards the one who was taking away the women he fell in love with.

However, this time was different. Last time, he had let Lily go to that horrid James Potter. This time, he was not going to allow that to happen. He just couldn't. It could break him. He didn't wish for that to happen a second time.

Soon, it would be time to set the second part of his plan into action...


End file.
